


Konkurs

by Croyance



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni [35]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni, Crack, Drabble, F/F, Humor, M/M, Sweet, nie bijcie, nie odpowiadam za te pairingi
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 04:57:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7787584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takie "Konkursy" są ponad siły Lydii</p><p>Prompt 35. "Konkurs"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Konkurs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marley_Potter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marley_Potter/gifts).



> Nie biorę odpowiedzialności za to, co napisałam xD

          Lydia patrzyła się na kłócące pary z niedowierzaniem. Byli absurdalni, a wszystko musiała zacząć Kira, która dawno zniknęła z pola bitwy wraz z Allison.  
\- To oczywiste, że ja i Derek jesteśmy bardziej słodcy i uroczy! O co ty w ogóle się kłócisz? - Stiles naskoczył po raz kolejny na wzburzonego Scotta.  
\- Stop! - Lydia przerwała, nim McCall coś odpowiedział. - Kłócicie się już niemal godzinę. Wszyscy jesteście uroczy, jednak gdybym miała wybierać... Peter i John są najbardziej uroczy!  
          Stiles spojrzał na nią jak na wariatkę i jedynie skrzywił się z odrazą. Jego ojciec i Peter mieliby... Nie, tego było dla niego za wiele.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Niebezpieczne terytorium](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14186655) by [Croyance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance)




End file.
